


The Kidnapping of Earl The Plant

by cemxteryeyes



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Humor, Kidnapping, Plants, Post-MCR, not frerard chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemxteryeyes/pseuds/cemxteryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl gets kidnapped one day and Gerard must go and save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kidnapping of Earl The Plant

Once upon a time there was a man named Gerard. One day Gerard's friend Frank came over to his house. Gerard decided to show his friend around his house since he had just moved there. The tour ended in Gerard's office. "And this" Gerard exclaimed motioning to a very green plant above his desk. "Is Earl, my plant" Frank looked at Earl unamused. "That's cool Gee." Frank said. "Can we go play video games now?" Gerard looked at his friend, then at his plant. "Actually Frank there's something I need to do first. I'll be out there in a few minutes. You can pick a game" Gerard said practically pushing Frank out the door and closing it behind him.  
*Time Lapse*  
"Okay Earl I think that's enough" Gerard said putting the fertilizer and watering can back on the shelf. "Now" he said eagerly turning back to the plant. "Who's my favorite plant? Who is it? Its you Earl! Yes you are! Yes you are!" He exclaims poking the plant's stem where I guess the abdomen would be... Yeah anyway Gerard laughed and put Earl back on his hook above the desk. "I'll be back later" He said leaving the room. Gerard walked into his living room to find Frank laying on the couch scrolling through his phone. "Okay Frank" Gerard exclaimed startling Frank who dropped his phone in surprise. "I'm ready to play video games!" Frank looked at his phone screen, then sat up. "Actually Gerard, I need to go." he said sadly. "But Frankie" Gerard whined "You just got here" Frank shook his head. "Gerard you were in there for 3 hours" Gerard gasped in shock. That couldn't be right. Frank sighed and stood. He walked over to Gerard and gave him a bro hug. "Maybe next time" he mumbled before letting Gerard go and waking to the front door. Gerard heard it open and close a few seconds later. He sighed and sat down on the couch and then he saw it. The game Frank had picked out. This also happened to be Gerard's favorite game, Super Mario Brothers. Gerard smiled and put the game into his Wii where he played it for four hours only dying 69 times. Finally Gerard put the controller down. He needed to check on Earl. He stood and ran to his office, threw open the door, eager to see his beloved plant. But instead Gerard screamed and fainted. Earl was gone.  
*Time Lapse*  
When Gerard finally awoke it was dark outside and he was scared. His plant was gone. Missing. Gerard jumped up like a ninja and ran to his desk. There he spotted something. It was a small note.  
"Dear Gerard,  
If you ever want to see your plant alive again, meet me at the park at 9:45 pm.  
From, The Plant Thief"  
Gerard looked at the wall where his cat shaped clock was. It was 9:30. He could make it. Gerard quickly pulled on his shoes and a coat then ran out the front door, straight for the park. When he finally got there it was 9:44. Approximately one minute later, a figure stepped out from behind a tree. The figure was short and it was holding something. When it reached Gerard it spoke. "Hello Gerard" he said. Gerard thought he recognized the voice. "Where's Earl!?!" Gerard exclaimed. The figure raised the object he was holding into the light. It was Earl. Gerard reached for his plant but the figure pulled it back. "Before I give you your plant back you need to know who I am." The figure said. He stepped into the light and Gerard gasped. The figure, the person who kidnapped Earl, was Frank!  
"Frank why?" Gerard asked "Because you were paying so much attention to it and I felt left out. I came over to see you and you spent the whole time in our office with it. I was upset and I'm sorry" Frank explained. "Wow, I'm sorry Frank. I feel really bad now. I guess I am spending too much time with Earl" Frank smiled. "I forgive you Gerard" He said. "I forgive you too Frank. Hey you want to go to Disney World with me tomorrow, just the two of us?" Gerard offered. "That would be great Gerard" Frank said happily.  
So the next day Gerard and Frank went to Disney World together and they had a lot of fun.  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting all the random little fics I have on my MCR fanfic account sorry


End file.
